Un viaje en el tiempo ¿la misión? Evitar un destino diferente
by Iru Always Smile
Summary: Ellos no están en donde pertenecen,todo esto fue un puto error,Boruto y Sarada lo saben, ellos corren peligro, serán los ninjas más fuertes de todos los tiempos, pero todos..son vulnerables ante la estrategia, un ninja debe ver a través de la desesperación y adaptarse a cualquier entorno¡si ellos eran verdaderos ninjas!¿la misión?Salvar a sus padres...evitar un cambio en el destino
1. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

CAPITULO 1

Era un día soleado en la aldea de la hoja, los pájaros cantaban y las ardillas revoloteaban entre los árboles, todo parecía paz y tranquilidad en la naturaleza, para todos, menos para un desdichado sexto hokage, que agazapado en su escritorio, se dedicaba a sellar documentos desganadamente, uno por uno, para terminar con las enormes pilas de papeles de su escritorio.

-Aaaaash ¿Cuándo terminara este sufrimiento? Mis amados libros, nunca tuve tantas ganas de leerlos= Exclamo exhausto, apoyando de golpe su cabeza contra el escritorio =

Ser Hokage era una porquería, no veía la hora de dejarle el puesto a Naruto, se sentía peor que un empleado sobreexplotado, pero pues claro que peor, él no tenía con quien quejarse o denunciar ya que se suponía que él era el "Jefe", arrastró su cara contra la superficie de madera con exasperación, pero obviamente, aun sellando los dichosos documentos, hasta el los momentos de estrés puro había que ganar tiempo, dormir lo valía.

En ese momento Shizune atravesó la puerta de la oficina rápidamente sin siquiera tocar, y deposito en el escritorio, justo en frente de su cara, una nueva pila de papeles, el lloro para sus adentros, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en avanzar, volvió al nivel 1.

-Hokage-sama, si no revisa esos papeles no tiene sentido que los selle, mire si termina aprobando el pedido del "Día internacional del Ramen" o el de "El tomate es una fruta no una verdura" habrá problemas, deberá elegir uno.

El aún sin levantar el rostro, soltó una leve risita, deteniendo su trabajo automático de sellar, la acción cambio a "manual" y estiró sus brazos sobre el escritorio liberando un poco la tensión.

-Jajaja Naruto deberá decretar lo del ramen cuando sea hokage, en cambio lo del tomate ya es cuestión de hablar con propiedad= Levanto el dedo índice haciendo señas como si fuera importante=

Shizune se cruzó de brazos molesta, supo de inmediato sus intenciones, no se dejó engañar, por esas palabras tan falsas como el "no" de Izumo y Kotetsu al negar ser pareja, cosa que ya sabe toda la aldea, imposible de negar.

-Más bien es cuestión de un desastre, sé que se aburre, pero no le de excusas a esos dos para golpearse =Dijo imaginándose a Naruto corriendo hacia Sasuke, con un rasengan en la mano, gritando 'RAAAAMEEEEEN' y al pelinegro arremetiendo contra el rubio, gritando 'TOMATEEEE' y PUUUUUM DESTRUCCIÓN MASIVA, pero claro el señorito Hokage ahí disfrutando del show de luces.

Si realmente sonaba muy estúpido, pero en estos tiempos de mayormente paz, cada excusa era válida para una pelea y según ellos "combatir el aburrimiento".

-Uf ya veré lo que hago con eso* Ósea nada, yo quiero mi "Día internacional de las novelas eróticas" y nadie me deja, nadie entiende el arte de los Icha-icha* pensó enojado para sus adentros*¡Formare un club porno! cof cof digo de literatura erótica* ya planearia todo= - Cambiando de tema Shizune, acabas de interrumpir mi momento de desdicha, ¿no hay algo de piedad para este viejo? Mira incluso a mi máscara le están saliendo arrugas=Dijo por fin levantando su rostro y mirándola con cara de perrito triste=

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio, este Hokage era peor que un niño cuando se aburría, ¿acaso después haría berrinche?, si era así lo grabaría y lo subiría a Internet para darle una lección, wow que cruel se había vuelto, mejor sólo le quemaba los libros.

-No sea exagerado, aún se encuentra en la flor de su juventud, lo único de viejo es su actitud.

Kakashi se estiro estando sentado, haciendo tronar su espalda con exageración, *Buscare señales de la mediana edad en google*.

-Jaja te salió una rima, oh cielos realmente estoy muy aburrido=Dijo consiente de que hasta con un pedo de Naruto se reiría en estos momentos= uff en fin suenas como Gai diciendo eso, yo no tengo tanta energía, uuuff necesito vacaciones=Volvió a golpear su rostro contra la mesa=

La secretaria, pfff más bien niñera, inhalo exageradamente en busca de paciencia.

-Debería tomar el ejemplo de Gai-san =Ella frunció el ceño y lo apunto con un dedo= Esta bien si logra revisar todos estos documentos para el final del día, le devolveré uno de sus libros.

-¿Enserio? ¿y después puedo tomarme vacaciones? = Dijo levantándose de prepo, mirándola con ojos grandes de esperanza=

Ella suspiro derrotada, relajando su cuerpo.

-No abuse de su suerte, si tiene un buen rendimiento este mes puede tomarse un fin de semana libre.

El bailo sobre su silla por un segundo, brazos en las caderas y un meneo de cola, se sintió más motivado.

-Gracias Shizune-chaaaan, no te decepcionare =Le respondió con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, levantando el pulgar en señal de afirmación=

Ella encogió los hombros resignada, debía admitir que su Hokage realmente se veía cansado, esas grandes ojeras lo delataban, trataría de no ser tan dura con el.

-Espero que mantenga ese ánimo, en lo que resta del mes.

-Tu tranquila, soy un vago muy determinado, aunque esas cosas no vayan juntas, yo hago milagros, como no ser Uchiha y aun asi usar el Sussano. =Le Dijo como ejemplo.

Ella rio ante en comentario, y salió de la oficina, dejándolo solo con sus papeles, el suspiro, *todo sea por mis libros y unas buenas aguas termales* pensó.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, a las afueras de la aldea, resonó una fuerte explosión, que fue escuchada por todos los rincones, los civiles entraron en pánico, todos se preguntaban si estaban bajo ataque, los ninjas y oficiales de seguridad calmaron a las masas, asegurándoles que se enviaría a un escuadrón a investigar, el hokage ordeno a mandar al primer equipo que se le vino a la mente.

-Oi Sakuraaa-chaaan =Exclamo el rubio corriendo hacia ella=

Él se puso a su lado y la miro sonriendo, le revolvió un poco el cabello para molestarla y ella suspiro. Él iba vestido con su ropa de misión, su camisa negra, pantalones naranjas, sus sandalias negras ninja (reciente modelo regalado por una admiradora) y su reluciente banda ninja, que lustraba todos los días. Habían pasado solo 2 años desde la guerra, pero ese tiempo le había sentado de maravilla, se volvió mucho más apuesto, acentuando un poco más el parecido con su padre.

-Hola ¿Qué quieres Naruto? Estoy yendo para el hospital= Dijo ella volteándose a verlo=

Ella no iba con su traje de misión, llevaba ropa de civil, una simple remera verde con estampado de flores de Cerezo y una falda rosa pálido, aun así, ella también se había vuelto muy hermosa, ya casi nadie le prestaba atención a su frente de marquesina.

-Kakashi-sensei nos asignó junto a Sai-baka a investigar la zona de la explosión, que genial yo hubiera ido de todos modos a ver que paso.

A el se lo veia muy emocionado, osea por fin! Despues de meses algo interesante pasaba, ella en cambio ,frunció el ceño, y cerró los ojos indignada.

-Uff que molesto, se supone que no tengo misiones durante mis turnos, de acuerdo vamos= Dijo palmeándole la espalda amistosamente =

Ambos corrieron hasta la entrada en donde Sai ya los esperaba, y se dirigieron a paso veloz hasta el lugar de los hechos, la visibilidad no era muy buena, la nube de tierra levantada por la explosión, aún no se había ido del todo, los alrededores estaban hechos un desastre, además de una explosión, parecía que un huracán había azotado el lugar, árboles destrozados por todos lados, Observaron incrédulos un enorme cráter, que parecía haber sido el epicentro de todo.

-Que explosión tan fuerte fue, esto luce como como los destrozos que haces con tus puños Sakura-chan.

-Es una suerte que la explosión no haya llegado hasta la aldea, habrían habido muchos heridos.

-Oigan, miren adentro= Les llamo la atención Sai=

Los otros dos, miraron hacia donde el pálido les decía, en el fondo del cráter, allí pudieron observar tres cuerpos.

-Son unos niños= Exclamo Naruto sorprendido siendo el primero en acercarce=

-Cuidado Naruto, puede ser una trampa= Le advirtió Sakura, el solia ser demasiado confiado=

Los tres saltaron y aterrizaron junto a los niños que estaban inmóviles, eran una niña pelinegra y dos niños, uno rubio y el otro peliblanco, estaban tan pálidos como Sai, lo que ya era preocupante, y se les podía observar a simple vista varios golpes y cortes, que por la forma de impacto, parecían haber sido hechos por kunais.

-Pobrecitos ¿Qué les habrá pasado? = Se preguntó Naruto con lastima=

-Iré a revisar el perímetro= Dijo Sai y los dos asintieron=

El salto alejándose de ellos, esquivo las ramas caídas en su camino y lo perdieron de vista entre la nubosidad de tierra que había.

Sakura se acuclillo cerca de ellos y comenzó a tomarle los signos vitales, parecían estables al igual que sus chakras, eso era un alivio, posiciono sus manos sobre la niña, que tenía una herida más grave en su brazo izquierdo, pero ni bien comenzó a trasmitirle su chakra para curarla, esta abrió los ojos repentinamente sorprendida, la pelirrosa reacciono rápidamente y esquivo el kunai que la niña quiso clavarle, saltando hacia atrás, la pelinegra se colocó en posición de defensa, en frente de sus compañeros, con dos kunais en sus manos, cosa que abrió más la herida en su brazo, ella no parecía notarlo, les dedico una fría mirada que a Sakura le dio un escalofrío.

-Tranquila, no les haremos daño= Trato de calmarla Sakura, alzando ambas manos mostrando que no estaba armada=

-¡Si! No te preocupes, somos buena gente= Le sonrió el rubio haciendo lo mismo que su compañera =

-¡Aléjense! = Les grito agitadamente se la veía cansada, gotas de sudor surcaban su cara=

Ella no los podía ver bien, todo era borroso, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y lo que se activó en sus ojos los dejo boquiabiertos

-¿¡SHARINGAN!?= Gritaron los dos=

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿cómo es que tienes el sharingan? = Grito el rubio y trato de acercarse, pero se quedó en su lugar, al ver como ella se preparaba para atacarlo=

*¿Sasuke-kun?* Se preguntó, esta niña se le parecía mucho, ahora que la observaba bien, ¡eso no podía ser!. Abrió los ojos sorprendía, pero rápidamente su mirada se tornó severa, apretó los puños nerviosa, no quería que hubiera más desgracias por el sharingan.

-Sera mejor que te entregues pacíficamente, no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros= Le dijo la pelirrosa duramente olvidándose de toda cortesía =

La pelinegra respiraba agitada, mando una pequeña oleada de chakra a su cerebro para estabilizarse, despertando de su ensoñación, los miro detenidamente dándose cuenta de quienes eran, soltó los kunais sorprendida, *N-No…esto no puede ser* pensó llevándose las manos a la boca alarmada, respiro hondo ¡tenía que calmarse!.

-Lo siento, actué por mero reflejo para proteger a mis compañeros, no hare nada= Dijo recuperando la compostura, vaciando completamente su expresión =

Ellos la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, listo, ya era más que obvio que está niña no era una falsa uchiha, nadie además de ellos podían hacer semejantes expresiones de frialdad.

-¿Acaso tenemos caras de delincuentes? = Dijo el rubio, eso no era posible, Sakura si daba más miedo que un búfalo desbocado ¿pero el? *Yo soy un amor* afirmó en a su cabeza=

-Tu hiperactividad asusta a la gente=Exclamó la pelirrosa=

-¡Oye! =Se quejó él, ósea la cosa era al revés =

Sakura miro a la niña a los ojos, su sharingan se había desactivado, eso liberó un poco sus nervios.

\- Tienes una herida muy fea en el brazo, si no deja de sangrar, podría quedar inservible después = Le dijo Sakura sin ninguna pisca de empatía en su voz, viendo como las gotas de sangre caían al suelo=

Esa inusual frialdad en ella misma, la sorprendió, la niña se sintió flaquear por un segundo, pero no debía mostrar debilidad, se dijo reprochandose.

-No lo había notado, la adrenalina supongo= Dijo entrecerrando los ojos=Sentí tu chakra, ¿eres ninja medico verdad? ¿podrías curarme ahora sí?

-De acuerdo acércate despacio.

Ella así lo hizo, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos, esperando a que no haga nada, la pelirosa tomo el brazo de la pelinegra delicadamente y comenzó a transmitirle su chakra curativo a todo el cuerpo, rápidamente ella se sintió como nueva.

-Gracias =Dijo ella secamente y se alejó yendo junto a sus compañeros que aún seguían en el suelo=

Sakura entrecerró la mirada desconfiada.

-Tendrán que acompañarnos a la oficina del Hokage, despierta a tus compañeros =Ordenó con fuerza en su voz=

Naruto posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Tranquila Sakura-Chan tomemos las cosas con calma, ¿por qué mejor no los llevamos al hospital y los atiendes? =Dijo el rubio tratando de calmarla=

Ella lo miro molesta, el estaba demasiado calmado, ella tendría que ser quien los mantuviera a raya.

-Descuiden enseguida los despertare= Dijo la pelinegra restándole importancia a su disputa=

Ni bien dijo aquello tomo al niño rubio del cuello de su campera y le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara, que resonó dolorosamente, con eco inclusive, o eso pensó Naruto, que hizo una mueca de dolor, comprendía al pobre niño, miro a Sakura y se corrió de su lado lentamente, ella bufo molesta musitando un "Eres un tonto" por lo bajo, el posó su mano detrás de su cabeza, rascándose y sonriendo nervioso, que recuerdos aquellos.

-Despierta dobe o me comeré tus hamburguesas= Sonrió torcidamente al decirlo=

Él se despertó sobresaltado, soltándose del agarré de un manotazo y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

-¡Sarada teme! ¡si tocas mis hamburguesas te haré tragar tomates! = Gritó colérico el rubiesito, señalándola con el dedo y ahí se dio cuenta del dolor en su mejilla- ¡Oye! ¿¿por qué el golpe??

-Eso fue por mis lentes =lo agarró del cuello nuevamente- Y ahora baka mira a tu alrededor, se consiente de lo que ocurre y mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada=le susurró bajo para que sólo él la oyera=

El miro detrás de ella viendo a aquellos ninjas y se le desencajo la boca de la sorpresa.

-Ahora despierta a Mitsuki con un poco de agua =Dijo ella finalmente soltándolo=

El rubio por primera vez en su vida se calló e hizo lo que Sarada le dijo, despertó al albino con un poco de ninjutsu de agua en la cara, este abrió sus ojos y se reincorporó lentamente.

-Qué bueno, estamos vivos = Dijo sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados =

-Ese jutsu estúpido realmente servía= Le dijo el rubiesito cruzándose de brazos =

-Oh = Dijo el albino entendiendo y se paró junto a ellos=

-Muy bien llévennos con el hokage= Dijo Sarada mirándolos a los ojos.

-Muy bien pero antes los curare.

Sakura se acercó a Mitsuki y Boruto, puso ambas manos a la altura del pecho de cada uno transmitiéndoles su chakra.

-Bueno ahora los escoltaremos= Dijo Naruto una vez vio que Sakura había terminado=

El camino hacia la oficina fue silencioso, salvo por Naruto que sólo había intercambiado unas palabras con Izumo y Kotetsu que vigilaban la puerta, para que los dejaran pasar, incluso Boruto estaba callado, ninguno dijo una palabra, ya en frente de la puerta la tocaron tres veces. El rubio estaba ansioso, esos niños le producían una gran curiosidad, incluso él sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, se suponía que no había más Uchihas ¿de dónde salió esa niña? Y ese niño ¿Por qué parecía un clon suyo más joven?, Sai todavía no volvía y no había comunicado nada, ¿había más gente implicada?, era lo más probable. Sakura era la que más tensa estaba de todos, aquella niña, le había producido una extraña sensación, una rara preocupación la había embargado, pero… ¿por qué?, "Debió ser ese sharingan, se parece mucho, me recordó a Sasuke-kun" dijo tratando de convencerse.


	2. Un Hermoso futuro

Pasado unos minutos el hokage seguía sin abrir la puerta, a sus estudiantes se les hincho una vena del enojo.

-¡OIIII! ¡Kakashi-sensei habrá la puerta!

-¡Deje de leer esos libros de porquería y salga!

Gritaban los dos, mientras golpeaban la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que la iban a tirar abajo, después de unos segundos, el salió bostezando, parecía que había estado durmiendo.

-Ya ya ¿Por qué tanto escándalo eh? Solo estaba tomando una pequeña siesta.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso Kakashi-sense! Mire lo que hemos traído =le dijo Naruto señalando a sus acompañantes =

-¿Qué? ¿Más niños? Ya estoy grande para ser sensei de nuevo= Dijo este rascándose la cabeza y con una expresión de cansancio=

-Uish pero que alma de viejo sensei, ya entiendo porque no quiere mostrar su rostro ¿está lleno de arrugas verdad? = Le reclamo Naruto poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Kakashi-sensei estos niños se encontraban en el lugar de la explosión, justamente en el interior del cráter, tenían algunas heridas, sospechamos que puede haber más gente actuando, así que Sai está revisando el perímetro, no representaron ninguna amenaza para nosotros, por eso es que los trajimos aquí para que hablen con usted, si no liberan algún tipo de información procederemos a mandarlos a la sala de interrogación = Le dijo Sakura seria=

*Así que nos subestiman* pensaron Sarada y Boruto apretando los puños.

-¿O quizá tiene verrugas?¿Granos con pus?= Pensó el jinchuriki en voz alta tomándose la barbilla, ahora se había intrigado otra vez con el tema=

Todos ahí se imaginaron la escena, un Kakashi con tantas verrugas y granos bajo su máscara, que servían para romper un récord guines, lo miraron con cara de asco.

-Te quedaras con la duda, ricitos de oro mal teñido =Kakashi dio vuelta la cara ofendido=

-¿QUÉ ME DIJO VIEJO ESPANTAPAJAROS VERRUGON?=Chillo furioso, seguro tenía envidia de su hermosa cabellera dorada, ondeo su precioso pelo hacia un lado, haciéndole burla.

-Cálmate Naruto =Lo reto Sakura, él se dio vuelta refunfuñando insultos=

Kakashi paso sus dedos a través del cuero de su cabello, peinandolo hacia atrás, como diciendo 'Mi hermosa cabellera plateada es mejor',Naruto que lo vio de reojo, le hizo fuck you con el dedo medio , Kakashi hizo un puño levantado hacia arriba, con su mano izquierda, puso su mano derecha a un lado, apuntando hacia abajo, con aquella mano diestra comenzó a hacer movimientos de girar una palanca, arriba abajo arriba abajo en círculos, levantando su dedo medio mas y más con cada vuelta completa, completando así un hermosos fuck you palanca , le guiño un ojo a Naruto, este furioso se volteó frente a él y le hizo fuck you con ambas manos, el sexto se llevo la mano al pecho y lo miro con falsa decepción.

-Que poca originalidad, no has aprendido bien= Hizo a un lado su cara con falso dolor.

El rubio estaba por responder, pero Sakura los agarró a ambos de las orejas.

-Es suficiente Shannaroo!= Exclamó enojada, ellos se quejaron de dolor y ella los soltó.

Los dos se sobaron la oreja adoloridos, mirándola con ojos lastimeros, ella los miro con llamas de furia en sus ojos, con los brazos cruzados, ambos se enderezaron asustados.

*¿Qué carajo? ¡Ni siquiera nos consideran como la amenaza de un mosquito!* pensaban Sarada y Boruto molestos, Mitsuki reía por lo bajo, mientras grababa toda la escena con su pequeña cámara espía, que a veces usaba para filmar a su sol Boruto, *Ajajjaja si volvemos Ojalá que esto quede grabado*.

El sexto se volteó evitando la furica mirada de su alumna y se agachó a la altura de aquellos niños sospechosos.

-Muy bien niños, vayamos a tener la charla para la adultez, ¿les parece?, unas buenas lecciones con los Icha-icha serán suficientes= Dijo sonriendo ampliamente=

Ellos lo miraron extrañados, así que era verdad, el gran sexto Hokage leía porno frente a menores, pero que vergüenza, solo faltaba que leyera fanfics yaoi hard, suspiraron decepcionados, imaginandose la ship principal, seguramente sasunaru jaja.

-¡Sensei!= Gritaron sus exalumnos alarmados.

-Bueno ya ya, era solo una broma jaja.

-Si me disculpa Hokage-sama=lo interrumpió Sarada =

Quisiéramos solo hablar a solas con usted, lo que tenemos para decir no lo puede escuchar cualquiera=Sus compañeros asintieron detrás de ella=

-Owwww yo quería saber que pasa= se quejó Naruto=

-¿Va a permitirlo sensei? = Le pregunto la pelirosa enojada, estando de acuerdo con su amigo, ella también quería saber que pasaba=

-No revelaremos nada a nadie más que al hokage, es por un bien mayor = Dijo Mitsuki sonriendo, sonrisa que les trajo ciertos malos recuerdos a Naruto y Sakura que sintieron escalofríos=

-¡SI! ¡Incluso aunque nos torturen! = Asintió exageradamente Boruto=

La pelinegra se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-No les des ideas Bakaa =Lo regaño =

-¿Qué me dijiste teme? = Exclamo el poniéndose frente a ella, mirándola con enojo=

Ella suspiro cansada, de todas las personas ¿enserio tenía que terminar en este gran problema con el? Uuuf, las cosas serían aún más difíciles.

-Eres un usuratonkachi (Perdedor, tarado eh? puto así .I.) no es tiempo de estupideces.

-¡Maldita ensalada con gafas!

-¡Gafas que tu rompiste y encima ni los pedazos tengo, así que ya cállate dobe!

Ambos se miraron furiosos, enfrentándose entre si con la mirada. El hokage y sus exalumnos sintieron el dejavu, prácticamente golpeándoles en la cara, ¿acaso este tipo relación era normal entre los niños de ahora?.

-Bueno ya ya cálmense los dos, no olviden a lo que vinimos= Los separo con sus manos Mitsuki =

Se dieron una última mirada y bufido de odio, antes de separarse y ponerse cada uno a un lado de Mitsuki.

-Muy bien los dejare pasar, Sakura, Naruto ustedes vayan a revisar el perímetro junto a Sai, informen cualquier tipo de cambio.

El sexto Hokage había entrado en modo seriedad, reducción de tontera 50%, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Pero sensei! = Se quejaron los dos=

-Es mi última palabra así que vayan, ya no quiero más problemas por favor, esto ya parece un sketch de humor de YouTube y no de los buenos, como quisiera seguir estando durmiendo= Dijo susurrando esto último para sí mismo=

Los dos bufaron, antes de irse molestos del lugar, ¡Pero que injusto!, ya verían esos mocosos, averiguarían todo, ¡su determinación era inquebrantable! No por nada habían logrado que Sasuke volviera a la aldea aunque sea por un tiempo, bueno… al menos ahora ya no los odiaba, bueno….mejor ya no le siguieron dando vueltas al asunto, ¿alegrarse o deprimirse? ¿cuál es la cuestión?, que algo es algo y que peor es nada, a conformarse que no habrá destruccion emo vengadora.

Kakashi los hizo pasar, él se fue a sentar en su silla y ellos se pusieron en frente de su escritorio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen para decirme?

-Sé que esto sonara increíble sacado de una típica película, pero es real, por favor déjenos terminar antes de juzgarnos=Pidió Sarada=- Nosotros somos…

-¡Viajeros del tiempo! =La interrumpió Boruto= - ¡Venimos del futuro para advertirles de un apocalipsis! ¡Fuimos elegidos para esta importante tarea! =Lo dijo peinando su pelo hacia atrás, haciendo una pose heroica=

-¿Qué? No tengo tiempo para juegos= Exclamo el sexto enojándose=

-¿Tendrá usted una cinta Hokage-sama? =pidió dulcemente Sarada=

-Eemm si, toma= Dijo extendiéndole la que tenía arriba de su escritorio, ya de por sí tenía una librería en su oficina =

-Mitsuki.

Este asintió y de inmediato estiro su brazo envolviéndolo alrededor de Boruto, que comenzó a removerse para escapar, Kakashi miro atento aquella rara técnica.

-¡Sueltame serpiente albina! = Exclamo molesto=

-Jaja Lo siento Boruto, pero es necesario= Dijo el peliblanco mirándolo con falsa determinación=

Sarada se acercó a él rubio y le cubrió la boca con un buen trozo de cinta, Boruto empezó a balbucear algo como "Malditos bastardos" mientras seguía removiéndose.

-Listo muy bien, ahora que la rubiecita guardo silencio, terminare de hablar.

Boruto se removió aún más fuerte ante ese insulto.

-Bien continua= Le dijo el sexto=

-Como iba diciendo, nosotros no somos de esta época, y antes que me diga que es una locura tenemos pruebas.

-¿Qué clase de pruebas?

Sarada activo su sharingan de tres aspas, Kakashi se sobresaltó sobre su silla.

-Como puede ver tengo el Sharingan, y no, no soy ninguna sobreviviente del clan, yo soy la futura hija de Sasuke Uchiha, y este tonto de allá =Dijo señalando a Boruto= - Es hijo de Naruto Uzumaki, le estamos revelando tal información ya que sería inútil ocultarlo, sus alumnos ya vieron mi sharingan y se que no hay registros de Uchihas fuera de la aldea.

-¿Por qué debería creerles?

-Porque eemm, también sabemos todo el trasfondo de la cuarta guerra, lo de Madara, Obito y demás =Dijo Mitsuki soltando todo de sopetón =

Kakashi lo observo incrédulo.

-SI aún no nos cree, déjeme mostrarle, no disperse el genjutsu por favor= Dijo Sarada para después mirarlo a los ojos con su sharingan e introducirlo en una ilusión, solo por curiosidad se dejó hacer.

Todo se volvió oscuro por un momento, su confusión fue interrumpida por las risas de unos niños, de repente se hayo a sí mismo en el parque, más específicamente en la zona de juegos, miro a su alrededor, todo se veía distinto, había grandes edificios, puestos nuevos que nunca había visto, incluso los juegos eran diferentes, fijo su vista en las hamacas, unos pequeños Boruto y Sarada se hamacaban con suma rapidez, se miraban con desafío, lo típico seguro estaban compitiendo, ninguno cedía, *el pobre juego no resistiría la braveza de estos críos*pensó al ver como las cadenas flaqueaban.

-¡ Boruto, Sarada! Vengan ya es tarde hay que preparar la cena =Los llamo Sakura levantando el brazo para que la vieran =

Kakashi se dio vuelta, mirando hacia donde provenía aquella voz, lo que vio le provoco mucha ternura, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, unas Sakura y Hinata más maduras, se encontraban sentadas más allá en una banca, que hermosas se veían, ambas con ropa de civil, irradiaban una gran calidez con sólo verlas, la pelirosa sostenía en su regazo a un lindo niñito que jugueteaba con su largo cabello, tenía una adorable remerita de marinerito, aunque ni rastros del sombrero, grandes ojos negros, carita redonda y lo que más le llamo la atención fue su pelito rosa oscuro con pequeños picos, quiso reír ante eso, deseo que fuera cierto, se imagino a Sasuke con pelo rosa, *Ya se que le regalare cuando vuelva, sería una lástima no aprovechar un cambio de imagen *río maquiavelicamente un rato imaginandoselo, su sonrisa cambio a una tranquila de alivio * Así que finalmente cediste a los encantos de Sakura, jajaja sabía que no durarías mucho*pensó sumamente aliviado. Hinata en cambio, sostenía entre sus brazos a una niñita, que estaba acurrucada en su pecho, remerita amarilla con un gran girasol en medio, pelo negro azulado, corte tacita, pero con picos hacia los lados, ojitos azules y dos marquitas iguales a las de Naruto en su cara, ninguno de los dos parecía tener más de un año y medio, su pecho se inflo de orgullo, el sabía que Naruto y Sasuke se quedarían con ellas, ese gran amor logró alcanzarlos.

-¡Ya vamos! =Gritaron los dos tratando de reducir la velocidad de las hamacas=

-Vengan rápido, prepararemos hamburguesas=Les dijo Hinata=

-¡SI! =gritaron los dos felices, levantando los brazos de alegría, sin darse cuenta que habían soltado las cadenas=

Las hamacas, que aún tenían el impulso suficiente, al no sostenerse, los mando disparando hacia delante, cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto, el cual no llego por suerte, sus súper madres los atraparon en pleno vuelo, cargándolos con un brazo, las dos los miraron con cara de reproche, ambos hicieron un tierno puchero para después a sollozar débilmente, la expresión de ambas se suavizo y los acomodaron en su pecho.

-Ya ya, no pasó nada, la próxima vez tengan más cuidado.

-¿Vieron? Es peligroso no agarrarse bien de los juegos.

Los dos asintieron entre lágrimas aun asustados abrazándolas fuerte, ambas sonrieron mirarondose cómplices, y los empezaron a llenar de pequeños besos, ambos comenzaron a reír sintiendo cosquillas.

-¡Muy bien ahora los comeremos a ustedes!

-¡Serán unas ricas hamburguesas!

Dijeron ambas dándoles un sonoro beso a sus hijos en la mejilla.

-¡NO! ¡No! =Gritaron los mayores riendo=

-¡OH sí! Y los pequeños serán papitas fritas = Dijo la pelirosa, rozando la naricita de su pequeño con la suya=

-Ñam Ñam =Jugo Hinata, mordisqueando la mejilla de su pequeña suavemente =

-¡Ayuda ayuda! = Volvieron a gritar ambos niños riendo=

Ambas se pusieron a sus hijos mayores en sus hombros como sacos de papas, los bebes reían divertidos y comenzaron a trotar hacia la casa Uzumaki, Kakashi las vio alejarse entre más bromas y risas, ver aquellas sonrisas definitivamente sería algo que no olvidaría jamás, sonrió de lado, todo por lo que habían luchado…había valido la pena.


End file.
